


Identical Birthmarks

by Lulunowland_00



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthmarks, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Triangles, Male Character of Color, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulunowland_00/pseuds/Lulunowland_00
Summary: You are born with two birthmarks. On your right wrist, a birthmark that matches that of your soulmate. On your left, one that matches your enemy. So when Ryn was born with two birthmarks no one looked twice. Her case was different. You see, her birthmarks were identical to each other. Meaning there was a person in the world somewhere that had two identical birthmarks. They were to be her enemy. And her soulmate.When Ryn's newfound soulmate catches a deadly disease, along with the help of her hew friends she must venture to the mysterious East Isles, where the cure is said to be. Ryn must do all that she can to keep her soulmate alive. to fail, would mean death. her own death.
Relationships: Edward/Rynathia, Giana/Orem, Opal/Amberley, Xan/Yun-My, Ydarea/Marise, kayle/Rynathia





	1. Chapter 1

Rynathia laughed and danced around her partner. She twirled around her yellow sundress twirling. Her thick curly brown hair, escaping from the bun it had been put up into. Her dance partner danced the jig, A tall lanky ginger-haired young man jumped in and replaced her previous dance partner. “Nice of you to join us, Arthur,” Ryn said, grasping his outstretched hand. He placed his hand on her waist as the music slowed. She put her hand on his shoulder as they swayed. 

“I couldn’t miss your going away party now could I?” He responded pulling her closer to him. Ryn’s eyes widened, she smiled. 

“I’m going to miss you, everyone. This town, everything. But I can’t stay here. Not anymore.” Ryn said quietly.

“I know. I’ll miss you too. I’ll write to you though, and knowing you, you’ll make friends with every city chum there is and forget all about this sad little town” Arthur said, only warmth and jingle in his voice. As he twirled her around, he tripped and stumbled into her. He grasped her close to him. 

“Not a chance, I could never forget about you,” she whispered. Arthur pulled away. Ryn smiled and hugged Arthur. "I'm going to get away while I can. If I don't leave now, my mother will never let me leave. you'll take care of her right?" I asked him. he nodded.

"Of course." He responded. Ryn smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more before sneaking out of the parlor and out of the house. She took one last glance at her childhood home. The home she was born in and the house her father died in. She was determined to leave this dead-end town and see the world, you never knew when you could die.


	2. Bad News

The maid walked into the cluttered office. She placed a letter addressed, Sir Kayle Vestere onto his desk. He mumbled thanks and opened the letter. The letter was sent from Ushermine. The maid knew he didn't get many letters from home, so she hoped it wasn't bad news. She silently slipped out of the room. Kayle ripped open the letter. His eyes scanned the document. It was from his mother, she said she was very ill and would love to see him. It was her way of asking him to come and take care of her. Of course, he would go. A woman in a loose tea dress sashayed into the office. Her wavy auburn hair was pulled up into a loose bun. "Kayle? Is everything alright?" the woman asked. Her name was Valencia Further, she was the daughter of the late Endoson Further who had endowed the estate to Kayle. She was like a sister to Kayle. 

"My mother is ill" was all he said. He ran his hands through his neatly combed hair, messing it up. Valencia gasped,

"Will she be alright?" She asked, coming around to read the letter from over Kayle's shoulder. "You are going to her aren't you?" she asked. Kayle nodded slowly. 

"of course I will. She is my mother-" 

"Then why the hesitance?" Valencia inquired, smart amusement creeping into her voice. 

"I- well I haven't been- It's been a long time since I've been ho- to Ushermine" He stuttered. Correcting himself. Ushermine hadn't been his home in years. A fact he had worked hard to make people forget or ignore. He had never dreamed of going back to the place of his childhood. The place his brother had tormented him to no end. The night terrors had subsided. He hadn't had one in years. Nothing could be more important than his mother though. 

"Go. I can run things here while you are gone. My father taught me a thing or two about law" Kayle pinched his lips. He would be returning to his past. A past he had tried so hard to forget. He thanked Valencia and hugged her before racing out of the door. If his mother was asking for help then it was very serious. She had taught Kayle to not ask for help before you are sure you can do it yourself. "You are a Vestere. We beg to no one except God. As long as you have a working body and soul you do things for yourself" Kayle recalled those words. They had guided him throughout his years. Kayle packed a saddlebag full of travel provisions and food. A smaller satchel with clothing and a canteen. He would go on horseback a carriage was to slow. For as well as he knew she could already have worsened since she sent the letter. He jumped on his fastest horse and raced out of the barn. His hair flying in the wind, his shirt flapping against his sides. It was a long journey from Lonsen to Ushermine.


	3. On My Way

Ryn gasped as she stepped out of the coach. The footman smiled a toothy grin as he helped her out. “Welcome to Ushermine, the capital o’ Cealtrine, Ma’am.” Ryn looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you, sir” The footman blushed. 

“Oh miss. I’m no sir.” He responded sheepishly. Ryn patted his hand. 

“Not with that attitude, sir” She tipped him and looked down at the maps she clutched in her hands. She sighed excitedly and started on her way. Unnoticed, the footman tipped his hat at the odd young woman. Ryn searched and searched, but she couldn’t seem to find the hotel she had made reservations at. She had never been in such a large city, or any city at that. It was easy to lose your bearings. She stopped in front of a bright apothecary. The shining windows and inviting warmth seemed to pull her inside. Ryn walked into the shop, the bell ringing as she stepped over the threshold. 

“Welcome to Amberley Ambery Apothecary's shop! Where all your medical needs can be met. If those needs do not include any extreme bleed-outs!” A light and cheery voice could be heard from the overhead loft. A young woman, with honey blond hair and the brightest blue eyes Ryn had ever seen climbed down a latter and greeted Ryn with a smile. 

“Hello, miss-"

“Ambery. Miss Amberley Ambery of Tynsin. My parents had a sense of humor, as it seems.” Amberly sighed, still smiling. Her honey-blond hair hung down to her waist. Odd that a young woman would wear her hair down. The shopkeeper was wearing a simple dress, yellow with green flowers on it. A dirt-smudged apron covered the front of the day dress. “You are?” 

“Miss Rynathia Dollian of Prestfeld” 

“Well, Miss Dollian what may I do for you?” 

“Well, I am actually looking for a hotel. I can't seem to find the one my mother called ahead towards. If you could point me in the right direction it would be greatly appreciated,” Amberley’s smile fell slightly, but righted itself quickly. 

“Of course, what is the name of the hotel?” she inquired. 

“Idris Hotel” Ryn responded quietly. 

“Oh! I just love that hotel. The shrimp is simply delightful! Come, I can escort you” Amberley clapped her hands excitedly. She came from out behind the counter. Wiping her hands on the apron before taking it off of her. 

“Oh no, that shan’t be necessary.” Ryn protested, 

“It’s no trouble, I was planning on going out,” Amberley said, grabbing her gloves. She turned towards the door. 

What about the shop?” Ryn asked, her face lined in concern and confusion. 

“Oh, right. Opal!” She yelled, up to the loft. “Thank you for reminding me, I can be so absent-minded” A girl with raven black hair and pale skin poked her head out. Her hair came just to her chin, her small almond-shaped eyes were rimmed with cat-eye glasses. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“Can you watch the shop for a bit? I am going to help this young woman fond her hotel. She is new to town” 

“Very well,” Opal responded coming down the latter and glancing at Ryn, her gaze was judging, but warm. Amberly smiled at Opal and looped her arm through Ryn’s as they bounced out of the shop. 

“My soulmate, Opal is. She really is very kind, but she hates being interrupted when she is reading,” Amberly said matter of factly. She said reading with mild disgust. Ryn didn't comment on it, she understood Opal in that aspect. She adored reading. 

“How did you two meet?” Ryn asked, intrigued by the idea of soulmates. Her parents never met their soulmates, instead fell in love with each other. They walked down the street, passing many shops and stores. 

“Oh, it was quite the scandal! I was an aspiring apothecary, just having moved here. Opal was a Uni student at the university here in Ushermine. We ran into each other at the shop, we were both purchasing herbs. She’s a biologist, you see.” Amberly went on, as she led Ryn through the streets. “Her hair was much longer then, she cut it off when her brother passed away. He was just a child, too young to be so sick, the healers in their country refused to heal him. Opal’s great uncle was the Emperor at the time, a tyrant if you ask me. Though, I never involve myself with foreign politics.” Amberly went on about Opal and her own life as a young girl growing up in the small harbor town of Tynsin. Ryn was fine with it, she was never much of a talker and the constant chatter reminded her of her mother. “What was the name of the hotel?” 

“Oh, um, Idris Hotel” Ryn was startled by Amberly's sudden stop in chatter. 

“Oh my. I believe we’ve strayed, Idris Hotel you say?” 

“Yes,” Ryn stated, glancing around nervously. They had found their way into the slums, It looked as if the sun had stopped shining. The walls of the street houses were caked in dirt. Ryn assumed the people would be too if she saw any. No one was out on the streets. 

“I do believe that’s on WestWide street. Right this way” Amberly smiled nervously, walking in one direction, but doubling back. 

“You do know where you’re going, don't you?” Ryn asked annoyed, but also scared. This place didn’t look very friendly.

“I-uh-m no. I'm a bit lost. I’ve never ventured this far south. You don’t happen to know the way, do you?” 

“No! I’ve never been here before! Why would I ask you for help if I knew the way?” 

“Ah, that wouldn’t make much sense would it” Amberly smiled at Ryn sheepishly. “I’m dreadfully sorry” Ryn threw her hands up in anguish. 

“This is awful! Why would you offer to guide me, if you don’t know the way!?” She exclaimed.

“I-well. I must have gotten distracted. I promise I know how to get there from the shop, but we aren’t in the same neighborhood.” Amberley protested. 

“Obviously,” Ryn said dryly. Amberly fumbled anxiously. 

“What do you propose we do?” She asked, Ryn sighed and looked around. 

“Let’s ask someone for directions, though I doubt anyone in this neighborhood knows the way to the Idris Hotel.” She huffed, tugging on Amberly’s sleeve. Ryn spotted a brownstone. It was taller than it was wide. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She really hoped they were home. She waited for a few seconds before starting back down the stairs. The door flew open. A young man dressed in a white collared shirt and black trousers frowned down at them. “Oh!” Ryn swiveled around, facing the man. His hair was disheveled and he looked exhausted. 

“You’re not the doctor,” he said flatly, he went to close the door when Amberly rushed up, stopping him from closing the door. 

“I am an apothecary, of Amberley Ambery Apothocary. Is someone ill?” Amberley gasped. The young man’s face relaxed in relief. 

“Yes, My mother is very ill. You'll have to do. Please come in.” He said opening the door wider for them to enter. Amberley rushed in, Ryn hesitated. “You can stay out here, but I would wager it isn't very safe,” He remarked. Ryn pinched her lips and entered the strange man’s home, let alone one in the slums. Her mother would have a fit if she knew. "My mother has always been frail, she fell ill this summer, she took a turn for the worse yesterday evening. I have been here, watching over her care. Why she insists on remaining in Ushermine I cannot imagine.” He huffed as he led the two girls down the halls and into a bedroom with dark furniture. The candles burned low, a sickly elderly woman laid in the four-poster bed in the middle of the room. 

“You don’t live here?” Ryn asked, switching her gaze to him from Amberley who had rushed to the bedside. 

“Heavens no. I reside in Lonsen” He said. Ryn knew that Lonsen was a wealthy district in Nothern Cealtrine. "Do you hail from Ushermine?" 

"No, sir. I am from Prestfeild." Ryn caught the young man, who she still didn’t know the name of raise an eyebrow and pucker his lips. 

“Is something the matter sir?” Amberley asked, glancing over at them. 

“I have just learned that I have come to associate with girls from common backgrounds, girls from such a low station to reside in Prestfeild” Ryn's cheeks flared. before she could respond with a cheeky response of her own, Amberly cut in. She stood and faced Ryn and the gentleman. 

“May I remind you that we are doing you a service, sir and please keep in mind, you were the one that answered the bell from behind a slums door, in my experience, Prestfeild is quite delightful,” Amberley said cooly. The man clenched his jaw and didn't respond. Ryn placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. She walked over to Amberley and gazed at his mother. She was asleep, her face was like crinkled paper. The low light of the candles did nothing to help her sickly complexion. She noticed large red circles on her hands and forearms.

"Amberley, did you notice these?" Ryn whispered, pointing to the marks. Amberley gasped. Amberley quickly covered the elder's hands with the top blanket.

"she has it" Amberley whispered, something like awe and horror had seeped into her voice. Her eyes were wet. 

"What do you mean? Has what?" Ryn asked, their tones still hushed. Amberley swirled around, facing the man. 

"She is very ill" she sputtered. The man crinkled his brow. 

"Yeah, I know that. Is something the matter?" He asked, coming to look at his mother. 

"She has Yunmin" She breathed. "Apply this salve to her chest every meal and keep her comfortable. Soak her hands and arms in water infused with barb root, It may lessen the symptoms. If she worsens, contact me at this address." Amberley handed a note with her address and scrawled directions to the young man. He saw them to the door. He was solemnly quiet. 

"Thank you for your help. I will follow these directions, Miss Ambery"

"Of course. Make sure you do and remember to call upon me is anything goes amiss," she responded, turning to leave. 

"Oh my! We almost forgot, the reason we rang the bell, we wanted to ask directions to Idris Hotel. You wouldn't happen to know the way would you?" Ryn exclaimed. 

"Ah yes, turn right at the next interval, take two lefts and go straight. You'll find it in no time"

"Thank you," Amberley said graciously, turning her head to look at him. 

"I didn't catch your name," The man said, looking at Ryn. His green eyes shined. 

Ryn held in a smile "I didn't throw it," She turned, her skirts swishing at her ankles. The two girls walked off his steps and continued on their way to the hotel. Ryn was glad she was used to walking otherwise, she would have had sores. As they walked Amberley sprouted more gibberish. 

Amberley turned to face Ryn, "Please call on me if you ever need anything, or just want to talk. Have some tea and cakes. I could use the company. I have friends, but they never let me get a word in!" She exasperated. Ryn found it hard to believe that anyone could silence her. 

Ryn smiled at her, "Don't fret Amberley, I will." She responded, patting Amberley's gloved hand. Her white kid gloves were smudged. Amberley smiled. She was always smiling, don’t confuse smiles for happiness. Sometimes the brightest smiles hold the deepest scars.


	4. No Room At the Inn

Ryn rang the bell that sat on the front desk in the hotel. She clutched her luggage. "Patience is a virtue young lady" a voice said. Ryn looked up from the carpet, of which her gaze had been set. Her eyes met those of a middle-aged woman. her gray-streaked hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked quite severe. Ryn ducked her chin. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. I am Rynathia Dollian, I believe I have a room here" she said, looking up. The woman took a long look at Ryn and shuffled through some papers. 

"Dollian you say?" 

"Yes, ma'am". 

"You don't have a room here. Are you certain you made a reservation?" The woman asked looking at Ryn over her glasses. Ryn's jaw had fallen open. 

"What do you mean, I don't have a room?" Ryn exclaimed. her knuckles were white from clenching her luggage. 

"What I mean is, Miss Dollian is that you have not made a reservation and you do not have a room. Nor do we have room to board you" Ryn took a shuddering breath, holding back her tears. She bit her lip. Seeing the distress in Ryn's eyes the receptionist's eyes softened. "What I can do for you is bring the carriage around, it will take you where you need to go." knowing her voice would break and reveal her vulnerability Ryn only nodded. The receptionist smiled lightly and walked to the back. Ryn walked out of the Hotel. She could have sworn that her Mother had called ahead. Of course, Ryn could notify her mother of the mistake, but that could take days to deliver. She didn't have enough money on hand to rent a room, and she had nowhere to go. She was a stranger in this town. She supposed she could call on Amberley, but she didn't want to seem rude. Amberley had already gone out of her way to help her, even if that help was less than satisfactory. She could, of course, find a cheaper hotel to stay at as she raised money to rent an apartment. Respectable ladies don't rent cheap rooms she thought. Then again, respectable ladies didn't leave home alone. Ryn came to the conclusion that sleeping in a bed, no matter how cheap would be more respectable than not sleeping on one at all. She watched the hotel carriage pull out front, the hotel symbol of a sun rising over a mountain was plastered on the side of the carriage, right over the right wheel. Ryn walked to the driver, 

"A good place to rent a room, moderate pricing please" the driver nodded, the footman stepped down and opened the door, helping her up into the carriage. 

It was a moderate carriage, the seats were plush, the cushions were sown under a rough brown fabric. The window curtains were navy blue, they clashed badly with the seat covers. Ryn assumed this was their worst carriage. She knew of the wealth and splendor of the Idris Hotel. She was honestly surprised when her mother told her that she had booked her a room there. The rooms were not cheap, and her mother had already spent a great deal of their savings on her father's funeral and burial. Ryn felt the lurch of the carriage as it started moving. She braced herself against the far wall. She hated carriages. She always felt nauseous. She peeked out of the window, watching the city flash by. She was becoming independent quicker than she had originally planned. Where would she work? What would she do? She knew nothing about this city. Nothing more than she had been taught as a girl. Ryn let her mind wander, the green eyes of the strange man from Lonsen popped up in her head. He had been cruel to her. She was not used to hearing such things. Prestfeild was no Lonsen, but it was not fabulously poor. Ryn had left Prestfeild only a number of times in her life, and those brief visits had been to neighboring towns of similar construct. She had come to Ushermine for a sense of adventure, to get away from all that was familiar. To escape anything that would remind her of her father. Life was short, and you never knew when it would end. Ryn's father had died suddenly-unexpectantly. Ryn pulled herself from her thoughts as the carriage slowed to a stop. she grabbed her bags and stepped out of the carriage. She smiled at the footman and reached into her purse to tip him when he put his hand out to stop her. 

"No need Lady"

"dear me! I am not a lady. I insist" she said trying to press the money into his hand.

"Not with that attitude, Lady Dollian" he responded, with a wink. Ryn blanched at the footman with surprise clearly written on her face. "Word travels among the working class, particularly the driver and such of the city" he explained. Ryn pulled back and put her money away. 

"I-thank you. How may I repay this kindness?" she asked. 

"Keep on liftin' up those around you ma Lady," he said before returning to his post. Ryn walked into the hotel, it was small but nicely furnished. She mulled over his words. She was unaware that her words of simple politeness had made such a large impact on the footman. Men of all ages sat around circular tables. Many tables were covered in cards. The games were familiar to Ryn, her father had taught her how to gamble, much to her mother's dismay. Ryn had taken to it well and enjoyed games here and there. A large fire roared in the fireplace, Ryn turned towards the man at the counter. Not a woman was in sight. she hoped that perhaps they were holed up in the Women's Parlor. Though she doubted that was true, or that they even had one. The scent of ale and cigar smoke was heavy. 

"You lost, little lass? I can help you find your way if that way is to my bed" an obvious drunkard said, swaggering towards Ryn. she tensed, her eyes flecked with rage and fear. He continued to come closer. Ryn could smell the alcohol on his breath. She ducked her face away from him as he reached to touch her hair. A thin hand came down and grasped the drunkard by his meaty wrist. 

"Now, now Smithy, we don't touch nice ladies, do we?" A young man, barely older than Ryn scolded playfully. The drunkard glared at the young man, accepting defeat he apologized to Ryn. She was trembling. She deffinatly wasn't in the country anymore. "You alright miss? Smithy is really alright. He likes the drink too much, but completely harmless otherwise" he said, his mop of wavy brown hair was uncombed. It came just over his eyebrows. His brown eyes shined with concern and amusement. He looked her up and down. "we don't get many women of such beauty here," he said, eyeing her. Ryn willed her cheeks to cool. "How slow life seems to me. How violent the hope of love can be'" 

"Are all city men so forward?" she asked, raising her chin to look him in the eyes. "One would assume a man would introduce himself before spewing Winterquereian poetry" the young man laughed, his laugh was clear, like bells. This man had known many joys in his life. 

"Excuse my great foul. I am Mr. Edward Bane. Fair lady would you grace me with thy name?" 

Despite herself, she giggled "Miss Rynathia Dollian" 

"Well Miss Dollian, you looking for a room here?" he inquired swishing a bar towel around his arm, he leaned against the bar.

“I am, do you know where I can find the owner, or perhaps the receptionist?” she asked, looking around. 

“You’re looking at him, miss,” he said standing upright and moving behind the counter.

“Oh my! Forgive my curtness Mr. Bane, but aren’t you a bit young to run an inn?” she asked turning to him, flabbergasted. Ryn thought the idea of such a young man, specifically one as gaudy as the one before her running an inn was hard to believe. Though it would explain his previous behavior. Edward seemed to cringe at being called Mr. Bane 

Edward cleared his throat “please call me Edward, my father was Mr. Bane. He died and left me this inn” Ryn was astounded -imagine that! Calling a new acquaintance by his Christian name. Her mother would surely pass out. 

She frowned, she too knew the pain of losing her father. "Well if I am going to call you by your Christain name, You should call me by mine, Ryn as I prefer to be called" Edward beamed.

"I didn’t want to be holed up in some back office, so I run the counter. My sister, Emilie does the boring stuff, managing money and such” he continued on. 

“You mean finances?” Ryn asked, placing her handbag on the counter. It was crystal clear, shining like sea glass. 

“If that’s what you would call it then yeah, so about that room? How long are you planning on staying?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ll book for two months,” she said placing the needed amount on the counter. Edward took it and placed it into a metal box under the counter. 

“We have a plethora of rooms available, which one do you want?” he said, sliding a list of available rooms across the counter towards Ryn. she glanced over it and randomly picked a room. He smiled widely at her and lead her down the hall. “Right this way, Ryn" He glanced at her sideways when he said her name. "So, what’s your story?” he asked as they went down the hallway. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Ryn asked. Edward eyed her, 

“Where are you from? What brought you to Ushermine? What’s your story?” he asked. Ryn thought on it for a moment. 

“Well, I grew up in Prestfeild. I am an only child, and I came to Ushermine for a new life. I needed to get away from my town. I am 19 years old.” “What’s your story, Edward Bane?” 

“I uh, here we are!” they had arrived at a door marked with the number 101 scratched into it. He unlocked the room and handed her the key. 

“You aren’t getting out of this. I want to hear that story” Ryn teased. 

He unlocked the room and handed her the key. “We serve breakfast at 8:00, maybe you can hear it then” he winked at her and smiled one last time before sauntering down the hall. Ryn watched him go. He was a peculiar boy indeed. He intrigued her, she would definitely learn his story, as he called it. Ryn walked into the room, it was cold. The fireplace was bare, it looked as if it had always been. There was a large cot in the corner of the room, the thick quilt was tucked in well. Ryn took a deep breath and put her luggage on the cot. She lit the bedside oil lamp and went to the fireplace. She rolled up her sleeves as she bent down to build up the fire. She glanced at her birthmarks. On both of her wrists lay an image of a wilted orchid that wove into a flowering one. Ryn had once thought her birthmarks were beautiful. She had once dreamt of meeting her soulmate. She had envisioned how they would meet and how they would fall in love. But now, she hated the idea. It was unfair that you would die if your soulmate did. Ever since her father’s death, she found the entire concept sickening. Ryn continued to build up the fire. A small flicker of a flame danced in the embers. She straightened and wiped her soot-covered arms on her apron. Ryn sighed and smiled. She was finally on her own. She could do what she liked without anyone there to stop her. She removed her hat and let her hair fall down. It fell just below her shoulders, grazing her shoulder blades. She shook her head like a dog, tangling her hair. She laughed and danced around her room. Ryn took her clothes out of her bags and placed them in the wardrobe and dresser. Her dresses were simple but complimented her figure well. She loved her home, but it was suffocating. Since her entire family had come from Prestifield there were legacies of perfect Dollians. This was her life now. She could finally do what she wished. Ryn removed a small stack of books from her bag. The titles warmed her heart like old friends. She giggled like a schoolgirl and clutched her favorite books to her chest and pranced around the room and placed them on top of the dresser. She twirled around and fell onto the circular rug in the middle of the room, laughing.


	5. "It's Complicated"

Kayle paced across his mother's bedroom rug. "Kayle dear, you'll wear tracks into my rug," she said, sitting up in her bed. she started to cough violently, the coughs racked her entire body. Kayle raced to his mother's bedside.

"Hush mother, wait, here," he said, grabbing the tin and started to rub the precious salve on her chest. She laid back down onto the pillows, the coughing ceased. 

"Kayle, I am fine. You should get out and enjoy the city. Go call on those girls. That brunette, she was pretty. You should apologize" Kayle sighed, kneeling against the bed. He put his head in his hands, his dark hair spilling onto the bed. His mother fingered his curls. "I didn't raise a heartless man, did I? You can't forget where you came from son. Money doesn't excuse you from damnation" she said lifting his face. Her tired gray eyes looked into his green ones. His complexion resembling his father, who was long gone. 

"I'm sorry-"

"I am not the one you offended. you owe me no apology. You find that girl and say you're sorry" Kayle lifted the corners of his lips, 

"Yes Mother" Kayle sighed, pushing himself up. 

"That's a good boy. I love you"

"I love you to mum," he said looking at the women who sacrificed everything for him. His mother smiled and patted his hand, her hands were covered in scars and liver spots. Her thin, boney fingers wrapped around his. 

"Promise me that, whatever happens to me, you'll find someone. You can't live alone forever. No matter what you tell yourself, you are not alone, and you need other people" Kayle's mother said, her eyes watering and her gaze unwavering. Kayle furrowed his brow, he didn't understand what she meant but agreed anyway. 

"I promise" 

"Good, now go and find that girl," she said, smiling. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" he asked before he went. 

"oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" she protested, urging him to leave. Kayle reluctantly left his sick mother. He walked out of the small apartment, grabbing his hat so it wouldn’t blow away in the harsh cold wind. He glanced down at the paper with Amberley’s contact information. Kayle walked down the street, looking for a coach. He found one and boarded. There were two other people inside, but he didn't pay them any mind. Kayle smiled softly, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, it was nice to be back to the city he grew up in. These streets regardless of their changes were familiar. The musty smell mixed with the constant hustle and bustle triggered nostalgia. there were memories for Kayle on these streets. Lonsen was nice, and he enjoyed the aristocrat lifestyle, but his mother was right. You can't forget from where you came from. 

"You're not from around these parts are you?" A small girl, with two blond plaits, accused Kayle. "Ma name's Lottie. I'm an Ushie" she stated proudly, puffing out her chest. He smiled, remembering when he was proud to be from Ushermine, Ushies they were called. Her mother hushed her, 

"I am so sorry sir, please excuse her," The mother said, she was obviously heavy with child, her matching blond hair was wound into a loose knot, a white bonnet framed her delicate face. 

"No matter. I am Kayle Vestre. To answer your question, I am from here. An Ushie just like you. In fact, I grew up around these parts" He said, smiling at the girl. That seemed to surprise her. Even the mother seemed astonished. 

"But you're an uptop!" Lottie exclaimed. Kayle chuckled at the terms he had long since outgrown when he moved to Lonsen. 

"Yes, I suppose I am" 

"Once and Ushie, always an Ushie" the mother whispered, glancing at Kayle. He smiled warmly at her. "I'm Marylin Ander," she said. 

"Nice to make your acquaintance Miss Ander" Kayle nodded at her. 

"You as well sir Vestre," she said, as the carriage came to a stop. The driver shouted the destination, 

"Miss Amberley Ambery Apothocary shop!" Kayle stepped out of the coach, he started towards the shop, not stopping to tip the footman. He walked inside, Amberley was in the corner helping another customer. 

“Welcome to Amberley Ambery Apothecary shop! Where all your medical needs can be met. If those needs do not include any extreme bleed-outs!” She looked up and started. “Oh! Hello. You’re here early, the salve shouldn’t run out for a few more days.” She said looking at him, she glided to the counter, her light dress moved around her in a way that gave her a youthful, airy look. 

Kayle looked around anxiously, he walked up to the counter. “Ah, I’m actually not here for salve. I’m looking for your brunette friend, the one I offended at our first meeting. Is she here?” He asked, looking past the counter. Amberley furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“Oh, you mean Ryn?” 

“Ryn” he whispered methodically. Amberley frowned. 

“No, she isn’t here. Last I saw her she was entering Idris Hotel. She hasn’t called on me since. I presume she is there.” She said turning to look at some glasses on a shelf behind the counter, the glasses were full of swirling, clunky liquid. nothing Kayle wanted to try. “Well while you are here you might as well pick up the salve” she turned and placed a tin in his hand. “Get on your way now,” she said coldly, not looking at him. Kayle hesitated before leaving the shop, he sighed and hitched a ride on a passing coach. To Idris Hotel than. This apologizing stuff was such a hassle. He hadn’t apologized for anything in years. 

Kayle hurried into the Idris Hotel. It was a lavish, frivolous building. It was covered in expensive extremities. “How May I help you, sir?” The receptionist asked before Kayle was even at the desk. He looked her over, her plain looks seemed out of place in the building. 

“I-“ Kayle stopped. He realized he didn’t know Ryn’s full name and she didn’t know his. The receptionist looked at him impatiently. “Do you happen to know if a young lady by the first name of Ryn is staying here?” The receptionist blinked. 

“We do not file under first names, sir.” She said sharply. Kayle’s cheeks flared. 

“May I see a guest list?” the receptionist licked her lips in annoyance and handed Kayle a guest book. He thanked her and sat in a foyer chair. He flipped through the guest list. He would be here for a while. He would never have done this if anyone other than his mother had told him too. He would never disobey his mother, no matter how odd the request was. He didn’t find any Ryn in the book. He sighed angrily before slamming the book closed. dust swirled around him when he did so. 

“If you are looking for Rynathia you won’t find her in there. She never made a reservation here” The receptionist said. Kayle’s head shot up violently. “I’m pretty certain a young lady named Ryanthia went to Bane Inn. That’s where the driver took her anyway” Kayle seethed. This Ryanthia could be someone different but this was as close of a lead as any. 

“You couldn’t have said that earlier?” He seethed handing the Guest Book back to her. 

“You’re welcome” Kayle rolled his eyes and walked out the door, he held his anger in. Stupid receptionist. If that was his hotel he would fire her on the spot. Such an attitude wouldn’t be tolerated. He wished for his private carriage when he boarded another old coach full of other people. Bane inn. Edward Bane’s father ran that inn. He and Edward used to be friends when they were young, they grew up together. But ever since Kayle tried to court Edward’s sister they had decided to never speak to one another. Though court wasn’t the word Edward had used, defile her was more like it. Of course, Kayle had never tried any such thing, Edward wouldn’t hear of it. 

"Overprotective bastard" he whispered to himself. The heads of every person inside the coach swiveled towards him. Audible gasps came from more than one lady's mouths. Screw them. What do they know? He thought grimly to himself. The coach stopped outside the Inn. Kayle stared at Bane Inn. Like many other places in this city, it held numerous memories from Kayle's childhood. He smiled sadly, he could recall dashing through these halls as a young boy with Edward as his younger sister, Emilie chased after them. It had been many many years since Kayle had been inside this place. He took a deep breath and walked inside the noisy inn.

Ryn pulled up a stool to the bar, where Edward was drying glasses. "so the lady returns" He said, 

"Yes, and the lady wants to hear your story. You left me hanging, like a traitor from the castle gates!" Ryn said, between giggles. Edward smiled cheekily. 

"My deepest apologies. About that story. very well, I am 21 years old. I am the oldest and have one younger sister and you know, Emilie." Ryn nodded. "I was raised here in Ushermine and inherited this Inn this year" "Nothing exciting, even your tragic tale has excitement." Ryn smiled sadly. Before she could respond, a young man with wild black hair and bright green eyes walked into the Inn. She gasped. He zeroed in on Ryn. His eyes flooded with relief. "Kayle?" Edward asked in disbelief. Kayle turned to glance at Edward. 

"Edward" he breathed. 

"You two know each other!? Ryn asked, switching her gaze between the two boys. 

"You know him?" Edward swiveled towards Ryn. A look of betrayal played on his face. Ryn's face contorted in confusion. 

"Not exactly, I never caught his name, but he gave me directions to Idris Hotel. Which I apparently didn't have a room at. so I came here. How do you two know each other?" She asked. Things seemed to get more and more complicated. 

"We grew up together, but we haven't spoken in years," Kayle said, still standing in the entryway. 

"And for good reason," Edward grumbled. "If you are here to see Emilie, she isn't here and even if she was, I would never let you see her. Not after what you did" Kayle's jaw tightened. 

"I'm not here to see your whore sister-" Edward swore and came out from behind the counter and rushed at Kayle, ready to throw hands. He punched Kayle in the stomach. Kayle barked. Ryn gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. 

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Sister. Like. That. In fact, don't talk about her at all, you sniveling piece of worthless shit" Edward seethed.

"You're dead" he whispered and punched Edward in the face. Edward swore. Ryn finally emerged from her stupor. 

"Stop! Oh, God!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the boys. "What is this about!?" Ryn asked, utterly confused. She ushered the boys over to the foyer, placing them on the couch, each one on the opposite side. They both pouted and scowled like little boys. "Is anyone going to explain this to me?" Ryn asked, crossing her arms over her bosom. Kayle only scowled deeper. 

"Kayle tried to-" 

"it doesn't matter, I came here to apologize to you Ryn, that's your name right?" Ryn was taken aback. 

"y-yes, how did you know? Also, how did you know where I was staying?" Kayle cleared his throat, 

"I went to Miss Ambery's place and she said you went to Idris Hotel. They told me you went here." Edward looked dumbfoundedly at Kayle. Ryn's jaw hit the floor. They sat in silence for a moment or two before Kayle spoke again. "you're drooling" Ryn shut her mouth shut and humphed. 

"What is your name?" she sputtered. 

"Kayle Vestre" He looked at Ryn. 

"well then, Sir Vestre. I am Rynathia Dollian, from Prestfield, though you made your feelings on my hometown and upbringing very clear on our first meeting" Kayle cringed. Edward looked between them bewildered. 

"Ryn, I am sorry for inducing violence in your presence. That was no way to behave. No matter what the motive was" Edward said, his brown eyes searched for Ryn's. His face was lined with concern. Ryn's face softened. 

"That is alright, Edward. You were provoked, I would question your morals if you did not defend your sister" She said, not looking at Kayle. "Now let me get you some ice for that face, where can I find some?" she asked Edward, he cradled his bruising face. 

"The kitchen" Ryn nodded and walked off to the kitchen to get ice. Her mind reeled.

"Life in the city is so complicated," she whispered to herself as she gathered cold ice into a rag. Ryn rushed quickly back to the boys. Kayle was holding his stomach, but he straightened when Ryn approached. She ignored him and went straight to Edward. She leaned forward, her hair falling onto Edward's face. she tucked it behind her ear and applied the ice to his face. she could feel his warm breath on her face. Ryn pushed Edward's hair back from his eyes. It was soft and thick. She found her hand cupping the side of his face, his cheek was rough where he hadn't shaved. Ryn ran her thumb along his light stubble. Kayle cleared his throat and Ryn jumped back, dropping the ice in Edward's lap. He jumped up with surprise. His cheeks were red, and the ice leaked water onto his trousers. Ryn felt her cheeks flare with embarrassment. Edward swiped a fresh towel from the bar and started to dab his pants. "I am so sorry-" 

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, looking up at her from across the room. Kayle smirked. 

"I should be going, I've accomplished what I needed to," Kayle said, as he stood. He nodded at Ryn, she only scowled at him. He smirked at Edward before leaving the hotel. Ryn caught Edward's eye before looking sharply away. She mumbled a farewell and scurried off to her room. 

Kayle placed his hat on the rack by the door, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up further. He couldn't believe what had happened at the hotel. His behavior was uncalled for, especially in front of a lady! He hadn't felt bad for anything he said or done in years, something about this odd country girl had him in knots. He wanted to rush to her and beg forgiveness. You do not grovel. Not for anyone he thought sharply. "I did as you asked, Mum" Kayle made his way into the back of the house, and into her room. "Mum?" when he heard no response he rushed to her bedside. Her eyes were closed and she was ice cold. Deathly cold. Kayle panicked, he started to shake her. His desperate tears fell onto her still face. "Mum! please no" He wailed, clutching her dead body to his chest. "Please. No, I'm begging you. Don't be gone" He said quietly. His voice shook with grief. If he had stayed behind she may still have been alive. Kayle’s hands were wet with his tears. He shook his head, not quite processing his new reality. He recalled his mother’s last wish, Promise me that, whatever happens to me, you'll find someone. He stood, pressings his palms to his temples. He started to yell. Maybe if he could yell loud enough he would wake himself up from this nightmare. His voice wavered after a moment. It was fruitless. This was real life, there was no waking up. He sunk into a chair beside the bed. He remained there for a while, his shallow breaths were the only indicator of life. 

Ryn bounced out of her room and down the hall. She clutched a newspaper. It had various job offers and notices. She needed a way to make money, the small amount she had on her was no going to last long. Edward lifted his head and smiled shyly at Ryn. She ducked her head, trying to hide her matching smile and blush. He walked out from behind the counter to meet her. "What'cha got there?" He asked, gently removing the paper from her hands. "You need work?" He inquired. 

"Yes, the money I have won't last long" she responded. She knew that he wouldn't scorn her for needing work. 

"You can work here, I can make sure the workload is light," Edward said handing the newspaper back to Ryn. Ryn clenched her jaw. 

"that is very nice of you, but I am fully capable of finding my own work. Thank you" She said curtly. Edward sputtered. 

"u-uh, that wasn't what I meant at a-" Ryn held up a hand. 

"it fine. Don't bother" she said, "I'm on my way. I think ill go to the Atlas household first and see what I can do" she said lightly, Edward nodded. 

"good luck" Ryn smiled at him and bounded out of the door. 

Ryn made her way down the street. The address wasn't far from the Inn, so walking was cheaper than taking a coach. She knew how to work, growing up saving taught you things. The tall row house seemed sunken in and very old. It looked as if it would collapse at any moment. There was no way that building met building regulations. Than again Ryn doubted anyone cared about those in the city. She sighed and smoothed her dress and walked inside the building. It was just as dirty on the inside as it was on the outside. She spotted a plump old woman sitting on a stool by the stairs, she seemed to be sleeping. Drool gathered at the corner of her mouth and her messy gray hair looked unwashed. Ryn cleared her throat. The woman didn't move. Ryn squared her jaw and walked to the woman. Sunlight streamed through the cracked window. She tapped the sleeping woman on the shoulder the woman snorted and sat up, grabbing the stool from beneath her and brandishing it like a weapon. Rn startled and flung herself back. "What do you want?" the woman, still holding the stool demanded. Ryn's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Excuse me for waking you up, ma'am. I came here looking for work" she said. The woman put the stool down and plopped back down on it. She eyed Ryn suspiciously. 

"You don't look like a scullery maid, but work is work, I suppose," the woman said, still looking at Ryn oddly. Now it was Ryn's turn to balk. 

"Scullery? oh dear me! Is that all that's available?" The woman puckered her lips. 

"The only position available is the scullery work" Ryn gulped. work was work after all 

"I'll take it," she said, squaring her shoulders and raising her head. The woman smiled. 

"Welcome to the team. What's your name girl?" she asked standing and leading Ryn down the hall and into the kitchens. 

"Rynathia Dollian of Prestfield" Ryn responded absentmindedly, looking around her surroundings. The walls were covered in peeling wallpaper and dusty portraits. 

"Well, Rynathia I am Heather Wender an Ushie, born and raised. I've lived in this house my entire adult life. I am the housekeeper. The Master has been long dead and the mistress left this house to her daughter. The daughter ran off and married some foreign boy. I think he was from Winterquere" Winterquere was a neighboring country to the west. Heather said, pausing at the portrait of a beautiful woman, whose glossy skin was the color of burnt cocoa and her hair was twisted in tight perfect curls. "This is their daughter, Virginia Atlas Ritesin" Ryn studied the portrait. 

"Wait, if the family is gone, why does the staff stay on? How do we receive payment?" Ryn asked. Some things about the story didn't match up. 

"Most didn't stay on, Marise the maid and I are the only ones left in the original line up. Miss Ritesin sends money each month to pay the remaining staff to make sure the house is kept up. The pay is much more than necessary, Miss Ritesin doesn't have much experience running a household. But you won't hear a complaint from these lips about it. These past few years it has gotten harder for Marise and me to do all the chores by our selves. I'm not getting any younger" Heather chuckled quietly to herself. They entered the kitchen and Ryn spotted a white-haired girl fervently scrubbing dishes. Her bright hair came down to her knees! Soap-suds overflowed the sink and spilled over onto the floor. The girl turned and spotted them. Despite her white hair, her face was youthful. Ryn had never seen hair that color on a young girl before. This girl must be Marise. Marise had startlingly dark eyes, the color of coffee. Her bronze skin was dotted with beads of sweat and black freckles. The front of her dress was soaked. "Marise, meet Ryn. Ryn is coming on to help you with the work" Heather said, "This is all nice and dandy but I must go finish cleaning the stairwell" Heather winked at the girls, Marise giggled as Heather slipped out of the room. 

"Nice meeting you Ryn," Marise said, wiping her soapy hands on her wet apron. Ryn smiled and nodded. The girl had a strange accent that Ryn had never heard before. 

"Nice meeting you as well, Marise" Ryn stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" She asked, coming over to stand on the other side of the puddle of soapy water, facing Marise. Ryn thought of her dress, it was her nicest gown. She really hoped she wouldn't have to start today, or at least before she could change. Marise blushed and hid her face with her snow-white hair. 

"The East Isles, ma'am" Marise responded, looking at Ryn through her hair. Ryn blinked at Marise. No wonder she had never seen someone like Marise. There weren't many immigrants from there. The East Isles was a group of small islands off the country's eastern coast. Mainlanders tended to avoid that section of the country as it was an untamed wildland with wild people, at least that's what the rumors said. 

"I heard you've been working here for a while, are there no other jobs available in the area?" Ryn asked. Surely in such a big city Marise could have gotten a better job. 

"Not for people like me. Most people won't hire Islanders" Marise said quietly. Ryn was silent. That was terrible. People weren't like that in her town, then again she hadn't ever met someone from the East Isles.

"That's terrible" she whispered. Marise shrugged. 

"it's not a big deal I like this job and the pay is well enough" she mumbled. Ryn could tell Marise was uncomfortable so in a desperate attempt to change the subject she brought up the one thing she knew about the East Isles. 

"I heard about this disease called Yunmin and that only the healers from the East Isles know how to cure." Ryn said. "Is that true?" Marise shifted her stance. Her face pinched.

"I-uh um. Yes. There are healers who know how to heal those afflicted with Yunmin at its early stages. How did you come to hear about it?" Marise asked, her fear of the disease was unveiled. 

"I met someone who had it. She was very ill" Ryn said. Marise's eyes widened and her lips trembled. 

"No" she whispered, horrified. "No, no no" Marise shook, she covered her face with her hands. Ryn scrambled to her side. 

"What's the matter? Is it something I said?" Ryn asked, concerned. Marise lifted her gaze, her eyes were wide. 

"The disease has spread" Marise drawled solemnly.


	6. The Deadly Cough

Kayle thrashed in his sleep. He sat up violently. Visions of his brother's jeering face haunted him. Ever since his return to Ushermine they had been as worse as ever. His arms were covered in scars. Most of them came from his brother, but many were self-inflicted. The one mark that had been with him forever was his soulmate and enemy birthmarks. His body was racked with violent coughs. He turned to the side of the bed, blood splattered the gray rug. He wiped his mouth and shivered. 

Another coughing fit attacked him, and he turned to the other side, facing the pillows. He groaned and reached for some of the leftover salve from his mother. He hastily applied it. He recalled the funeral held for his mother. She was buried in the public graveyard in southern Ushermine, next to her husband. He had past when Kayle was just a young boy. Kayle woke early in the morning. It was a dreary morning, the sky was gray and rainy. Kayle had slept in his newly fitted suit, making it very wrinkled. He went through the motions, greeting people he had never seen before. His brother, Alen moved through the small group of people, coming up behind Kayle. He placed his hand on his shoulder and Kayle jumped. “Still a frightened little boy I see” He smirked. Kayle swiveled around and held Alen off the ground by his crisp white shirt. 

“Our mother is dead and that is why you say to me? You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now. I want you to feel all the pain that I did-” Kayle spat. Alen was perfectly still. 

“Do it. I dare you” His permanent smirk was branded into Kayle’s mind forever. Kayle’s hand trembled. The urge was so strong. Everything he had endured came rushing back to him. He stared into the cold eyes of his brother, and tormentor and said, 

“No” Kayle lowered Alen down and walked away. 

Kayle groaned and sat up. There were things to do. His mother’s things would not arrange themselves. He still had to claim his inheritance at the bank. Alen hadn’t even been mentioned in the will. Kayle dressed quickly and ran his fingers through his hair. He stumbled out of the house and into a passing coach. 

Ryn clutched her new paycheck in her hands and hustled towards the bank. After she made this deposit she thought she would call on Amberley. It had been many weeks since she had seen her. One good thing about living in a city, everything was within walking or short coach ride distance. She entered the bank, it was a regal building with a long line. Ryn huffed and stood in the line. Ryn looked ahead of her and spotted a familiar face. Sir Vestere was standing off to the side, he looked as if he was looking for the end of the line. Ryn called out to him. He turned his head toward her. She was taken aback by how exhausted he looked. His eyes seemed to be lined with grief. She hoped everything was well with his mother. He walked towards her. Ryn smiled at him. "What are you doing here, Sir Vestere?" Kayle sighed and looked at the ground. 

"I am here to collect my inheritance" He mumbled and said nothing more. 

"Inheritance! Who died?" Ryn laughed lightheartedly. Kayle cringed. Then it dawned on her. His mother. She had been very ill last time she saw her. Ryn's hands came to her mouth and she gasped. "Your mother-" Kayle turned away. "I am so dreadfully sorry! I had no idea. That was so insensitive of me. Are you quite alright?" Kayle gave no inclination of hearing her. He looked to be crying, but upon further inspection, he was holding in a cough. Ryn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sir Vestere?" Kayle crumpled to the floor, passing out cold. Ryn yelped. "Help! oh dear God" Ryn cried for help. Several people crowded around, trying to get a look. The backs of Kayle's hands were spotted with red marks. The same marks that had plagued his mother. 

"Ryn!" Ryn swiveled around at the sound of her name. She spotted Edward pushing to the front of the crowd. 

"Edward! what are you doing here?" She asked as he came to the front. 

"You left your purse. I followed you, hoping to give it back to you..." His voice trailed off when he saw Kayle. He shoved Ryn's purse into her arms and knelt beside Kayle. “Everyone move out of the way!” a ring was formed around them, many people leaving the bank. Ryn started to back up too, “No, not you. You stay” Edward said, grabbing her sleeve. Ryn gulped and knelt down beside him. Edward rolled up Kayle’s sleeves, taking his pulse. Ryn’s breath caught at the sight in front of her. His birthmark was identical to hers. Everything down to the last detail was identical. The live orchid weaving into a wilting one. It was all there. Ryn shook. Edward looked up at her, “You alright?” Edward followed her gaze to his arms. “It’s scary I know. I was there when he got most of these. Don’t worry though, he’s been stable for years” Edward said, trying to convince himself as much as Ryn. In truth, he didn’t know if Kayle had been stable, or if any of these were new. He hadn’t seen Kayle in years. Ryn flickered her eyes to the rest of Kayle’s arms, the scars she hadn’t noticed before brought tears to her eyes. 

“Can you help him?” Ryn asked quietly. Edward blinked. 

“I-uh. No. we need to take him to someone who knows what’s wrong with him” he said, glancing at Ryn. Ryn's mind reeled. Amberley would know what to do, she knew how to help Kayle's mother. 

"I know someone who can help!" Ryn jumped up and raced out to call a coach. She came back inside, a coachman tailing her. They quickly loaded the coach and quickly went on their way. The carriage raced through the streets to Amberley Ambery Apothecary shop. Ryn awkwardly held Kayle as the carriage pounded down the street. He looked almost peaceful, his scorn was gone, his mouth was a soft line. 

Ryn and Kayle struggled to carry Kayle into the shop. The shop was full of shoppers, bustling about. Amberley stood behind the counter, she looked up when they entered. "Oh my!" She scurried over to them and took hold of his leg. They lead him behind the counter and into the back. Amberley poked her head out and called to the shoppers. "We are closed. So sorry for the inconvenience. Please come back tomorrow" audible distress and annoyance came from the front. Amberley let the curtain fall behind her as she faced Ryn and Kayle. "What is this? Is he alright?" Amberley asked, coming around to his side. She glanced up at Edward. "Who are you?" She asked, slightly startled. In all the commotion she hadn't noticed him before. 

"Oh, I'm Edward Bane. Nice to make your acquaintance miss," Amberley raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

"Opal!" Amberley called for her soulmate. "Could you be a doll and come down here?" Opal crawled down the latter from the loft. 

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes widening behind her glasses when she saw Kayle. 

"We need to move him to a more secure spot so I can examine him," Amberley said to Opal. Opal nodded and moved to grab him. The other girls and Edward moved to grab him too. "If we could move a mattress down here. It would be easier than trying to maneuver him up the latter" Amberley said, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Everyone was holding some part of a man, a man two of which had never met him before. Edward dropped the leg he had taken a hold of. Ryn yelped when Kayle became heavier. Opal raced up the ladder to get a mattress, making Kayle even heavier at the lack of two other participants. Amberley let go to go get her medical kit. Ryn gasped again and toppled over. He was a lot heavier than he looked. She landed on top of him. His eyes fluttered open. Ryn blinked in surprise. She scrambled to get up. He grabbed her exposed wrist. He flattened his palm, making their matching birthmarks next to each other. Edward sucked in air. 

“Hello soulmate,” Kayle said, he seemed to be in some sort of trance. Ryn’s breath was shaky. She grabbed his left arm and did the same thing. 

“Hello, enemy” Ryn whispered. Kayle’s eyes widened and searched for her eyes but she pulled away. Amberley returned with her kit. 

"Oh my! you are awake! Opal, there is no need for a mattress!" she exclaimed, yelling up the ladder. "I need to examine you to make sure you are alright. You look very ill" Kayle shook his head. 

"I am quite alright. I am sure it was only a heat spell" Kayle stood and swayed, stumbling. Amberley caught his arm, stabilizing him. She led him to a chair in the corner. 

"Have you been drinking?" She asked placing her hand on his forehead. Kayle chuckled at that. 

"No. I assure you, I have not been drinking. I am fine, I am sure of it. I just need to gather my bearings." Kayle pressed. He looked around him, not recognizing the setting at all. 

Amberley puckered her lips. "You are not fine. You don't need to be medically trained to see that. And you are in the back room of my shop" 

"What happened exactly?" He asked, turning his attention to Ryn, whose gaze had been fixed on him. She looked down, a blush creeping onto her face. She started to answer when Edward cut in. 

"You passed out at the bank and we took you here," He said, crossing his arms and rearranging his stance to be nearer to Ryn. Ryn's shoulder brushed against his. Kayle noticed the contact and looked away. 

"I appreciate the concern, but truly, I am quite alright," He said to Amberley. His voice was stiff. She shook her head. 

"I must insist that you allow me to give you a check-up, at least to make sure that you did not sustain any injuries when you fell" Kayle sighed, hanging his head. 

"There is no way that I can avoid this is there?" He asked, looking at her through his eyelashes. Amberley shook her head. He sighed once more. "Than consider myself your willing patient" Amberley smiled. 

Amberley looked at the ladder and back at Kayle. "Are you in the proper sorts to climb this ladder?" she asked. He inclined his head at her and started up the ladder. Amberley followed and then Edward. Ryn hesitated. Everything that had just happened swirled around in her head. Kayle Vestere was her soulmate. Her enemy. Her tether to this life. She was his. she had to make sure everything was alright with him and his health. Ryn scrambled up the ladder. The loft was small but cozy. The ladder led directly to a room with two beds in each corner. Two desks were pushed up against the wall, shelves also lined the walls, on one half of the wall the shelves held books and the other half, the shelves held potted plants, bottles full of ingredients and such. The group was gathered around the bed in the far corner, Kayle was seated on the bed. Opal sat on the other bed, her nose buried in a book. Ryn stretched to see the title but it was facing down. She hurried over to the group. Edward moved over to let her in the circle. Kayle lifted the corner of his mouth. Amberley was studding the marks on his hands, "He has it" "Kayle Vestere has Yunmin" Ryn sucked in air through her teeth, making a hissing noise. The blood rushed out of Kayle's face and he looked ghostly. 

"What? what is that?" Edward asked he was completely bewildered. Amberley turned and explained to Edward. 

"What are we going to do?" Ryn asked, the knowledge of him being connected to her fueling a newfound concern for his welfare. Amberley sighed and sunk down on the bed beside Kayle. He rushed to his feet. 

"No! no one can come near me" He moved to the far corner of the room. 

"You are in the early stages of the disease, you are not contagious. You won't be for a few more weeks." Amberley explained. he sighed. 

"wait! if he is in the early stages of the disease he can be cured!" Ryn exclaimed, looking between Kayle and Amberley. 

"That is true, but the cure is only found in the East Isles," Amberley told Ryn. 

"We can go there!" Ryn said wringing her hands anxiously. Amberley smiled sympathetically at Ryn. 

"It's not safe- the people there, the land, it's dangerous" "We would need a guide, or someone who knows the land and language-" Amberley explained. They had to save him. Ryn had to find a way to help him. Her life depended on it. 

Kayle took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the group. 

“Once I get my mother's affairs in order, I think it would be best if I returned home, home to, Lonsen,” He said, avoiding Ryn’s gaze. Edward smiled glumly

“No! You can not!” Ryn exclaimed, her sudden outburst surprising Edward. Her words seemed to surprise even herself when her face was flooded with color. Quietly she followed up, “You must stay here, in Ushermine so Amberley can monitor your health. At least until we figure something out about the cure” Kayle’s eyes were filled with confused gratitude. Ryn pinched her mouth closed and looked at the ground. After a moment of silence, Amberley spoke. 

“I agree, you need to stay nearby. If anything were to happen, I need to be able to check up on you” She said. Edward rolled his eyes and humphed. 

“What of the doctors in Lonsen? Are there not fine doctors in Lonsen?” Edward asked Kayle. Ryn stared at Edward. 

Amberley cleared her throat and responded with, “There are, yes. But I was trained to handle Yumin. My tutor was from the East Isles and he learned everything he knew about medicine from the shamen there.” Amberley insisted. Edward crossed his arms. He was growing increasingly distressed. 

“Well, where is he now? Why don’t we get him to cure Kayle?” Edward asked impatiently. Ryn swiveled her head towards Amberley. 

“Only the chief shamen know the cure, and even if he did know it, he’s been dead for years,” Amberley sighed somberly. She looked to Kayle, “I suggest some good rest and nutritious food. I can give you some more salve for the cough. The sores on your hands won’t go away, but you can soak them in warm water infused with barb root to help with the ache” Amberley said, standing up. Kayle nodded. The group made their way down the ladder and out of the shop.

Ryn woke early in the morning and rushed to get dressed. She was anxious to get to work. Perhaps Marise would know something about the cure or maybe she could tell them how to get it. She was from the East Isles after all. She hurried out of the inn and down the street towards her work. When Ryn arrived she gave Heather's sleeping form only a glance. Every morning she was found asleep on the stool by the staircase. Ryn grabbed a rag and held it to the banister as she ran up the stairs, dusting it. She found Marise wiping the hallway mirror. "Marise!" Ryn gasped slightly out of breath. Marise turned around and smiled. 

"Ryn, how are you?" She asked lightly. "Why are you out of breath?" Marise asked fondly. Over the last couple of days Marise and Ryn had grown close. 

"I need your help. My frie- a man I know has Yunmin. It's in the early stages and I need your help to save him" Ryn sputtered, trying to catch her breath. All the color had left Marise's face. 

"I don't think there is anything I can do-" Marise started but stopped when she saw Ryn's distraught face. "The most merciful thing I can think of would be to give him a peaceful death. The disease doesn't let you go easy and it is painful terrible awful pain." A small sound escaped Ryn's mouth as she crumpled to the floor. Tears and sobs came pouring out of her. Marise yelped and crouched down to Ryn. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled Ryn into her lap. Marise held her as Ryn sobbed. "Who is this man?" Ryn sucked in a sob. 

"My soulmate." she sputtered out. She wiped her face with her apron and sighed. With the release of her sigh, she seemed to deflate completely. Ryn scooted onto the ground with her back to her friend. Marise sucked air in through her teeth. She paused for a moment before grabbing Ryn's arm and turning her around to face herself. 

"We will do something. We won't let him die. I won't let you die." She reassured her new friend. "There may be something I can do" Marise reassured her new friend. Ryn gurgled out a laugh behind her tears. The two girls hugged and held onto each other in newfound hope. 

"if you find anything I'll be staying with him to monitor his health," Ryn told Marise, as well as giving her his address. "please let me know if you find anything" Marise scribbled down the address and nodded. 

"of course I will"


	7. The Guide

Marise took a deep breath and smoothed her white hair down. Ever since she moved to the Mainland she vowed that she would try to keep small parts of her culture alive; not cutting her hair was one of them. Her people believed that your hair was only to be cut in times of war or severe conflict. The last time she cut it was when she was a very small girl, barely a year old. Her mother shaved her head when Mainland soldiers came and cut down ceremonial trees. The rest of the village cut their hair short too. Over the years Marise had trimmed it herself with a pair of sewing scissors to keep it healthy. Her hair now reached down to the backs of her knees. What was she going to do about the spread of Yunmin? This deadly disease nearly wiped out her entire village before moving on to the next, taking the lives of her parents and younger sister with it. That was when Marise was sent by her aunt to the Mainland to escape the epidemic. It was thought that because of the significantly drier climate of the Mainland that the virus could not survive. Evidently that was not true. Ushermine was very inland, how odd that a tropical virus could even exist here! Marise wondered if more people had been dying from the same disease throughout the country. Untreated, Yunmin was retched. It destroyed people's bodies and minds. If you were lucky enough to be feeble, to young, or too old when you got it, it was likely you would die before the disease ran its course. It was as if she could not escape this disease. It had crept up on her, threatening to take the life of a stranger but also a friend. Marise knew what she had to do. She knew the island and language well enough to help. Ryn would need a guide. She grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. 

The wind rustled through the trees. Kayle stood on the roof of his house watching the hustle and bustle of the street. The wind rushed through his hair and across his face. He closed his eyes and saw Ryn's face. It had only been a couple of days since he had discovered the identity of his soulmate; he could not get her image out of his head. Much to Edward's dismay, Ryn had moved her residence to Kayle's home so she could better monitor his health. That was what she had said but Kayle suspected it was because she too could not get himself out of her head. He heard a loud banging and he turned towards the noise. The pigeons that had perched on the border flew off. Ryn's tan face appeared in the latter hatch. "Kayle," She said his name softly. Kayle smiled softly. 

"How ironic, I was just thinking about you" Kayle teased. Ryn's face became very red. 

"What are you doing on the roof?" She insisted. Kayle looked away and down at the street. 

"Thinking," He said quietly. Ryn moved to stand next to him. She gazed at the busy street. 

"I miss the peace and quiet of the country. It's hard to concentrate with all the constant noise" She said. 

Kayle shrugged, "I don't think so. The noise is comforting, I think. It's comforting to know that thousands of other people are coexisting. That when I sleep, I sleep knowing that thousands of other sleeping bodies rest with me" He said methodically. Ryn looked at him, perplexed. 

"I don't know...do you not miss the trees and the sunsets? Lonsen is a beautiful place" Ryn said. The sun was setting on the city but the fog and tall buildings hid the sun and its colors. 

"it is," Kayle said, still not looking at her. "But Ushermine is my home" He glanced at her. 

"Why would you leave it in the first place?" He sighed and looked up at the sky before returning his gaze to her

"I too had a past I wished to escape" Kayle breathed, his jaw tight. Ryn bit her lip. 

"your scars-" She reached towards his exposed arms, he stepped away. His eyes burned. 

"Did you need something?" Kayle cut her off harshly. Ryn caught her breath. 

"I-uh. no" she sighed and went down the latter and back into the house. Kayle watched her leave. He pushed his sleeves down to cover his arms. The scars never seemed to go away. No matter how much he wished them too, they were stuck to him. The painful past and memories they held within their small divots surrounded Kayle like a dark cloud. A mist of darkness that seemed to be passed onto those who got to close. That pain belonged to Kayle and Kayle only. He would not let anyone else share that pain. 

Ryn stood just outside of the house in the backyard. The small garden was long overrun and she could spot old tomato shelters that had been overcome with weeds. The metal wiring was bent and twisted out of shape. Kayle was so hard to understand. She couldn't seem to figure him out. One moment he was fine and the next he was tense and guarded. Ryn considered people pretty easy to read, but he was a whole different language. She pulled her hair out of its constraints and slumped on the porch chair. The passing wind picked up leaves from off of the ground and whispered against her bare skin. Ryn shivered and walked inside. She shuffled into the spare bedroom that she had taken over. Her books were piled up on the wicker chair in the corner. She took the novel that rested on the top of the pile and laid down on the bed. She shuffled through its pages but couldn't seem to focus on the familiar words. She laid there trying to immerse herself in the story but all she managed to do was read the same passage over and over. After a while, she gave up and sat up. How did he get those scars? She could think of many ways that the posh city boy with a troubled past received scars like tiger stripes. Her mind took her through a maze of crazy stories. Maybe his father was a crazed madman and chased him with a broken glass bottle. Maybe he had a lion that would slash at him for fun. Maybe he got in a knife fight. No, the scars were to uniform to have happened accidentally. A dark thought washed over her mind. Maybe he gave them to himself. He obviously didn't like her talking about them. She shook her head. That was too tragic to think about. Her thoughts took her to a new topic. How are they going to save him? How are they going to save her? At that thought, she heard a small knocking on her door frame. She swiveled around and saw Kayle standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I made dinner". His gaze lingered on her for a moment before walking down the hall. Ryn stood up and ran her hands down her dress in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall after Kayle and into the dining room. A small roast was laid out on the table surrounded by baked carrots and scalloped potatoes. Soft dinner rolls were piled high in the corner of the table, next to a small bottle of wine. This was a lot of food for just two people. 

"How long did all of this take you?" Ryn asked in awe. It all looked so good. Ryn loved to cook and could appreciate the time and effort it took to prepare a meal like this. 

"I started the roast this morning. I enjoy cooking" He said as he pulled out a chair for Ryn. "Sit," Ryn sat down in the chair. She moved her fingers over the soft velvet armrest. Ryn nodded and looked at her china plate. She avoided Kayle's gaze as she filled her plate with food. Kayle filled his glass with wine and took a sip before also filling his plate. He had lifted the fork to his mouth when he started to cough violently. His fork dropped, clinking against the plate. Ryn yelped and jumped up. She scanned the room for the tin with the salve in it. Kayle patted his coat pocket. Ryn reached into the pocket and pulled out the tin. She struggled to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt and rubbed the salve on his chest. The coughs slowly came to a stop. His sleeve where he had coughed into was splattered with blood. Ryn's gaze lingered on the blood before flicking to his unbuttoned shirt. She felt her face heat up. Kayle looked up and saw her staring. He held in a smirk and buttoned the buttons back up. She turned her head away. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. Kayle sighed and cleared his throat. 

"We need to find that cure," he breathed. Ryn looked at him and took a deep look at him, he didn't look very good. He looked exhausted and sunken in. Ryn wondered how much longer he would last before his body and mind succumbed to the disease. 

"We will-Soon," Ryn reassured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She said the words but didn't know how they were going to do it. Both Ryn and Kayle jumped at the sound of the ringing doorbell. Kayle stood to go to the door but Ryn lightly pushed him back into his chair. "I'll get it" Ryn walked through the house to the front door. Before she opened the door she became very aware of her wrinkled dress and loose hair. She opened the door, the dark eyes of Marise stared at her. "Marise! What are you doing here?" 

"I know how I can help." She said, looking past Ryn. Ryn turned around and started when she saw Kayle. Marise raised a handkerchief to her face. Ryn opened the door wider and welcomed Marise in. Kayle led them to the parlor. Portraits of young Kayle and his older brother Alen hung above the fireplace. A smaller portrait of their mother that usually sat on the side table was facing down. Marise waited until Kayle and Ryn were seated before she sat down on the other side of the room. "I can be your guide. I know the language and I know people that can help, If they are still alive" Ryn was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Kayle said nothing. 

"Who are you again?" he asked. Marise blushed. 

"oh excuse me, I am Marise Goldentine. I am from the East Isles. Ryn and I work together" Kayle nodded. "I had a thought, that I can help you find the cure" the blood rushed out of Kayle's face and his mouth gaped open. 

"You-you what?" he stammered. 

"Yes. I had the thought that I could be your guide and act as an interpreter of sorts. I haven't been to the islands in a long time so things are bound to have changed but the help that I can provide is better than none" Marise said quietly. She worried how those in her tribe would react to her return to the isle. Kayle jumped up and shouted in glee. 

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank you!" he exclaimed and clutched Marise by the shoulders. Marise was rigid still under his grasp. Ryn stood and placed her hand on Kayle's shoulder. He turned to her. "This means that I'll be cured. We'll be cured!" He laughed and picked her up and twirled her around. Ryn gasped and laughed, she clung to his arms tightly.


	8. The Eastern Sea

Ryn, Kayle, Amberley, and Marise walked onto the small ferry that would take them to the Eastern Isles. The only person willing to take them was a man with a rickety old ferry. Plus they had to pay him much more than the standard pay. Just as the conductor was closing the gate Edward ran up to the boarding dock. "Wait! I'm boarding with them" the conductor sighed loudly. 

"Got money?" Edward nodded and handed him a handful of bills. He boarded and bent over, panting. 

"Edward-what...what are you doing here?" Ryn asked, flabbergasted. Edward looked at Kayle and scowled. 

"I am not leaving Kayle alone with you ladies." He gave Kayle a sidewards glare. Kayle rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Ryn raised an eyebrow and looked to Kayle 

"You realize what happened with Emalie wasn't even my fault right? She made advances on me" Kayle insisted. Ryn furrowed her brow. 

"wha-" she started. 

"I wouldn't trust you alone with three virtuous women in a thousand years" Edward spat at him. Amberley rolled her eyes. 

"Our virtue is the least of our concerns right now, and rightly, it's none of your business. Besides we don't need you to defend our virtue." Amberley said. Kayle coughed to hide his chuckle. The boat started drifting off into the water and they were on their way. Kayle shook his head and walked off. Ryn stared out onto the water which was sparkling with the rising sun. Edward came to stand next to her. 

"He's lying you know that right?" Edward persisted. 

"Lying about what exactly Edward?" Ryn asked still looking at the water. She had never been on a boat before and the idea of drowning plagued her mind. 

"My sister! Emalie would never!" He exclaimed. 

Ryn sighed, "It doesn't matter. Not right now. The only thing that matters is finding that cure." Edward and Ryn looked out across the horizon in the East, towards the Islands. 

The full moon shone on the ocean. Ryn stood out on the dock of the boat and stared at the moon. She gripped the railing as the boat rocked with the waves. She had never been on the ocean before and the constant rocking made her feel nauseous. Ryn took a deep breath and started to hum a familiar tune. Her father used to sing to her when she felt ill. Ryn felt bile rise in her throat and she retched over the side of the boat. "Motion sickness?" Kayle asked as he came up behind Ryn. She wiped her mouth and groaned. "I used to get that when I was sick, but I outgrew it. Maybe you will too" Kayle said.

"haha," Ryn said sarcastically. Kayle chuckled. Ryn quieted. "Do you really think we can find the cure before..." Kayle sighed. 

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" He said softly. "We'll just have to live life to the fullest". 

"What do you mean by that?" Ryn questioned. Kayle looked down at her with a knowing smile. She furrowed her brow in thought. Kayle chuckled and shook his head. He stared out at the dark blue sky. 

"I haven't been on a boat in a long time. The last time I was on a boat I was sailing along the Inner Rivers. Edward and I used to go on so many adventures together when we were younger" He said forlornly. 

"What happened between you two?" Ryn inquired. Kayle took a deep breath. 

"His sister Emalie, tried to make...advances on me and I refused her. She was angry at me and told Edward and everyone we knew that I was the one who had tried to seduce her. Anyway, it was my word against her, and they chose to believe her. Edward has never forgiven me. I have given up on trying to convince him otherwise. I spent years trying to tell him that I was without blame, to no avail as you saw" 

"That's awful! You should try to talk to him again. I can put in a good word for you" Ryn said. Kayle chuckled. 

"I'm not sure how much it would help" He sighed. Ryn shrugged. "He might not even want to be friends again" 

"well, do you want to?" She asked. A large ocean breeze blew across blowing her hair out of her plait and across her face. Kayle's dark hair blew everywhere too. They both laughed and Ryn held her skirt down. Kayle's booming laugh mixed with Ryn's bell-like laugh creating a beautiful symphony of joy. 

Marise stood in the small room that the girls were sleeping in and stared at herself in the cracked mirror. She fingered her long hair as it hung at her waist. She held onto the edge of the small ancient vanity as the boat rocked. She grew up on small canoes and boats as she was born on a colony of islands. She had many pleasant memories of her home but whenever she thought of it all she could see was the corpses of her family and her village in ashes. Just the idea of returning home made her want to throw up. She had spent her whole life running away from the horrendous disease that took the life of so many and now she was traveling with one of the infected to the place the disease originated. Amberley slumbered behind her on a small cot. There were three cots splayed out in the small room. If the space was any smaller they would have been on top of each other. She laid down on the adjacent cot next to Amberley and tried to fall asleep but only laid there. Eventually, she heard Ryn creeping in and falling asleep next to her. Marise's dark eyes glazed over with exhaustion but she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep and succumb to the horrid nightmares that were sure to greet her. 

The group emerged from their slumber and met on the dock to make a plan. Marise's eyes were encircled with dark marks, proof that she had not slept much last night. She rubbed her eyes and tried to keep her heavy eyelids open. "What's the plan to get this cure?" Kayle asked. He looked at Ryn and a smile tugged at his lips. She smiled back at him. All heads turned to Marise for answers. She cleared her throat, 

"Well..." she scratched her head. "I-" Edward cut her off, 

"You do have a plan right?" He demanded. 

"If you stopped interrupting she'll tell you. Not that you even have a real reason to be here anyway" Amberley snapped, crossing her arms. Even in the early morning, she had an arsenal of snarky remarks. There was much more to Amberley Amber than Ryn's first impression of her. Edward huffed. Marise looked between them and continued on,   
"Well, I haven't been to the Isles since I was a child but I do know the language and customs. I was planning on going to a village near my old home and asking for information on the current queenship. The Queen has a direct connection to the coven of shamen that the High Shaman presides over. I know a few people that may be willing to help us. The cure is well guarded and very sacred. It is believed that the disease is the gods' way of natural selection and you have to prove to the High Shaman that you are worthy of the cure." Marise said to the eager group.  
"I had no idea that the Isles were ruled by a queen. That is very interesting" Amberley pondered.   
"The conductor said that we should be there tomorrow morning," Ryn said. "Which island are we being dropped off at?" Ryn asked Marise.   
"The first island, it is called Bondai island. The village we are going to be, hopefully staying at is bondai village of the HighTree tribe. I have some connections there that can help us" Marise responded.


	9. Bondai Village

The boat landed on a rickety old dock on the shore of a medium-sized island that was surrounded by smaller islands. A larger island could be seen in the distance to the east. The group unloaded and walked to the sand. They dragged their luggage across the beach. "The village is not far from here," Marise said. The group walked farther into the jungle-like vegetation. They walked for two miles, each dragging or carrying their luggage. They did not expect that they would have to do this. Edward offered to carry Ryn's small suitcase but she politely declined. Kayle looked at the tops of the trees and gasped. Houses were scattered among the tops of the trees. Bridges between houses connected them. Marise looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Bondai village." She said. Children emerged from a large wood building. All the buildings were high above the ground. All the children had long white or gray hair and caramel-colored skin, much like Marise. the children ran across the bridges and down ladders and across lower bridges. "The children must be out of school," she said fondly. The kids wore strange clothing, tunics made from animal skins and grasses. They were mostly uncovered, in comparison to the mainlanders on the ground. 

"You're from here?" Edward asked, looking around. Marise shook her head. 

"No, my village was like this. But much smaller. We were neighbors to the Bondai village." 

"Are we gonna visit it?" Ryn asked. Marise sighed. 

"No" was all she said. A middle-aged woman walked out of the building the children had come from. She stood on a balcony and stared down at the ground. Her gaze focused on the group and she placed a hand over her mouth. She climbed down a latter and stood a few feet from Marise. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to tremble. "Hello Freya" Marise said in a strange tongue 

"Hanai..." Freya reached a hand out towards Marise. 

"Her daughter, Marise" Marise responded again in the strange language Freya smiled and the two women ran towards each other and hugged and laughed together. 

"I thought you were dead!" Freya held Marise's face in her hands and laughed while tears ran down both of their cheeks. She suddenly stopped laughing "How are you alive?" 

"my mother, she-" Marise's breath hitched. "She sent me away. To the mainland" Freya laughed and hugged Marise tight. 

"That woman always was a cunning fox," Freya said. Marise chuckled. "but why are you back here?" She asked, looking beyond Marise and towards the rest of the group. Marise glanced at the group and back and Freya and then around the area. There were many people out on the bridges or on balconies. Some were staring at the group. 

"Do you have somewhere we can all speak privately?" Freya looked at the group and nodded. 

"Follow me, Freya said in the common language. She waved the group on and they followed her on the ground until they reached a home a few trees from the rest of the houses. Freya climbed up a wooden latter and into the house. Marise and the group followed her up. The house was small and was a single room. The roof was thatch and made from large palm leaves. chairs made from woven branches sat around a table made from the same material. "please sit, you can put your bags over here" The group put their bags in a corner of her small hut and took a seat in one of the chairs. There were only enough chairs for three of the people to sit. Against one wall laid a mat made from green woven material. Freya, Marise, and Edward stood. "So, what is the reason for your return to the islands?" she asked Marise. Marise looked to Kayle and bit her lip. 

"Well, the isles are the only place where a cure for Yunmin is found and I was wondering if you would help us find it" 

"You do not dare bring one of the infected into my home, into our village and dare to ask for my help" Freya spat in her language. The mainlanders sat in ignorant silence, for they did not know the language. Marise flinched at the yelling. 

"I am sorry Aunt. He is at an early stage and isn't contagious-" Freya tore her eyes to Kayle and noticed the marks on his hands and his sunken face. She pinched her face and pinched her nose before turning back to Marise. 

"Yet. He is not contagious yet. You know more than anyone the effects of the disease. The disease spreads like fleas. It multiplies like rabbits. Your home was burned down because of it!" She exclaimed at Marise in the common tongue. Amberley gasped and raised her hands to her mouth. 

"If my family and so many more had to die why should we condemn two more people to the same fate when we have the cure!? When those lives were lost for no reason when the shaman could have saved them. They can save them!" 

"Two? We have two infected amongst us?" Freya asked fearfully. Marise shook her head. but Ryn spoke up first, 

"No, Kayle and I are Soulmates." She said. Freya raised an eyebrow and looked between them. 

"I can give you directions to the Queen's Island. After that, you are on your own" Fraya said.   
"thank you," Kayle said. Freya looked at him and nodded. The door to the hut flung open as two people walked inside. One was a boy who looked about 17. The other was a young woman. Both had light brown skin and long gray hair. Both came in laughing and pushing each other around. They grew silent when they saw the others. Marise smiled softly at them. They kept their eyes on the mainlanders as they asked Freya who they were. Marise responded in their language. The mainlanders sat idly by as their monolingualism limited their addition to the conversation. 

"Oliver, Giane, meet-" Freya said gesturing to the group, cutting her self short when she realized she didn't know their names. 

"I'm Amberley Amber," Amberley said, perking up. The new individuals tilted their heads in confusion. "Oh um, Marise can you translate." the young man and woman burst out laughing. "um. What's funny?" She asked in confusion. 

"We know the Common tongue." The woman said in a thick accent. "My name is Giane Hightree and this is my brother Oliver Hightree" She chuckled. Oliver chuckled alongside her. 

"oh, well. Haha," Amberley chuckled nervously. 

"Oliver, is that a Mainland name?" Ryn asked. Oliver shifted and mumbled something incoherent. Ryn furrowed her brow. 

"Oliver's father was a mainlander sailer," Giane said softly. Freya put her hand on Giane's arm. Ryn pondered these words, was Giane's father and Oliver's father, not that same man? How often did mainlander sailers sail to the Easter Isles?

"I'm Ryn, and this is Kayle and Edward" Ryn said as she pointed to each of the men behind her. Giane and Oliver nodded.

"We're looking for a passage to the Queen's Island," Kayle said. Giane brightened at those words. 

"Queen's Island! I know the way, I can take you there" She said lightly. Oliver smirked, 

"You have a boy-" He started but stopped when he saw Giane's glare. Freya chuckled softly. 

"You may lead them to the Island if you wish," Freya said. Giane beamed. 

"When were you planning on leaving?" Oliver asked Ryn. 

"As soon as possible. It is very...urgent that we see the Queen's Shamen immediately" Kayle said. Giane's brow crinkled but she said nothing. 

"not that urgent" Edward grumbled. Amberley swiveled her head towards him and shot daggers at him through her gaze. Giane seemed to ponder those words before she responded. 

"I can take you tomorrow morning" Ryn smiled at Giane's words. Kayle would be saved. She would be saved. "But you first need to change clothes," Giane eyed their clothes. "You can borrow some of Oliver and I's clothes. You will be much to hot in those odd things here, not to mention you'll want to blend in as much as you can. Your hair and skin will set you apart." she tilted her head at Ryn, "you'll be decently disguised but your skin but all of your will want to cover your hair as much as you can" 

"Foriegners aren't very welcome here" Oliver said quietly. Giane and Oliver bid them goodnight and left the hut with plans to return in early in the morning to prepare for their trip. They would bring the clothes then. Ryn had a moment of panic when she realized she would either have to sleep undressed in front of Edward and Kayle or sleep fully clothed in her long dress and stays. She picked a bedroll in between Marise and Amberley after deciding to sleep undressed in only her chaise. She tossed and turned all night trying to calm her nerves. Her mind was full of bizarre thoughts and possibilities of tomorrow. She worried they wouldn't be able to get the cure or that something would happen to them on the way or he would drop dead on the journey. Or that they would infect the entire population and be the cause of a pandemic. After hours of being unable to shake these thoughts, she arose and crept around the sleeping piles of her friends and walked out onto the balcony. There was only a sliver of the moon tonight. The stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky. She had not been able to see her old friends who were the stars in Ushermine and she had missed them. She heard rustling behind her but she did not tear her eyes from the sky. The large hands of Edward joined hers on the railing of the balcony. 

"can't sleep either?" He asked her. Ryn sighed. 

"What do you have to lose sleep over? You don't even like Kayle" Ryn asked, turning to look at him. 

"I like you." Ryn blushed at his words and looked down at her bare feet. She suddenly noticed that she was in nothing but her underwear. She loosely crossed her arms over her chest. Edward cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face up. Ryn stared into his eyes."I may not like the idea of you being soulmates but that doesn't change the fact that if he dies so do you." "and I don't think I could bare that" He whispered. Ryn smiled shyly. Edward's hand was still on her face. Ryn leaned into his touch. Edward's gaze flickered between her eyes and her mouth. Edward's hand moved to the nape of her neck and he pulled her face to his. Ryn pressed her lips against his. His soft lips enveloped hers and she forgot all her worries. Her blood was pounding through her veins.


	10. Journey to Queen's Island

When Ryn awoke she found herself in Edward's bedroll. His arm was draped over her torso and his breath tickled her neck. Her heart calmed after she remembered nothing more than cuddling had happened. She had fallen asleep quickly in Edward's arms. She untangled herself from his grasp and stood and dressed quickly in her old clothes. She knew that Giane and Oliver were bringing clothes for them soon so there was no point in getting dressed in new clothes from her trunk. She noticed that Marise and Kayle's bedrolls were empty and Freya was nowhere in sight. Ryn tiptoed around Amberley and climbed down to the ground. She spotted Freya, Kayle, and Marise sitting around a small fire. They all had sausage looking things on sticks and were roasting them over the open fire. Ryn sat next to Marise silently. She tried to blink the sleep from her eyes as Freya handed her a stick with an identical sausage on it. Ryn caught Kayle's gaze on her and she gave him a small smile. He looked away. Ryn tried to catch his gaze again but he didn't even look in her direction again. Her face turned red when she realized that everyone except Amberley saw her sleeping next to Edward. The delicate silence of the early morning was broken by Giane and Oliver walking lightly over the dirt. Both of them held armfuls of garments identical to the ones they were wearing. "We're missing some people" Giane accused. 

Marise cleared her throat, "Edward and Amberley are still sleeping." Giane raised a judging eyebrow but only said,

"Well you lot should get changed quickly" Kayle, Marise, and Ryn each took a garment from Oliver and Ryn and walked back up to the hut to change. Amberley and Edward were waking up when they entered. Ryn avoided Edward's eyes when she entered. The gentlemen stood out on the balcony while the girls changed. You didn't wear underwear in these clothes. The fabric was surprisingly soft since it appeared to be made from tree bark or something similar. Everything in the land was made from the trees or bushes. After they were changed they walked out and the men changed. Ryn held her arms awkwardly out from her body. She felt naked in this, her entire left shoulder and arm were exposed and she felt that she looked very awkward and out of place. Marise looked perfectly at home in her new clothes. She looked as if everything was right in her world. Marise seemed to glow in the rising sun. Ryn approached Amberley. 

"Do you feel a bit odd in these clothes?" she whispered. Amberley chuckled softly. 

"A bit." their chuckles ran down into soft sighs. "So you and Edward huh?" Amberley said. Ryn's cheeks flamed. She looked up and saw Edward watching her. He gave her a wide goofy smile and she smiled and looked down at her feet. "He seems nice. But don't lose track of why we're here" They both looked to Kayle who was coughing silently on a log. His second sausage was shaking in the sky as his body shook. The giddiness from seeing Edward vanished from Ryn's head. 

"How could I?"

Ryn responded softly. She turned to Amberley, "Can I ask you something?" Amberley furrowed her brow but nodded. 

"of course. You can ask me anything" Amberley told her warmly. 

"Did you ever have problems with your soulmate, like you weren't sure if you loved them or not?" Ryn asked. Her eyes were still strained on Kayle. Amberley looked at him and sighed. 

"Not if I loved her or not. But I did have issues. My mother was totally against the idea of my soulmate being a woman. She had never heard of it and thought there was something wrong with me or with Opal. She was wrong of course, and it isn't uncommon for soulmates to be the same gender. We fought over it for a long time. Once I saw Opal I knew she was the only one for me. I couldn't let her go like my mother wished me to. Eventually, my mom said I had to pick between her or Opal. I chose Opal. I haven't been welcome home since." Amberley placed a soft hand on Ryn's arm. "It's okay to feel conflicted. I did. These things are strange and many secrets about soulmates are still uncovered. Enemies too" Ryn smiled softly at Amberley and ducked her chin.

Freya called the group together and they gathered around the fire. She handed a pack full of provisions to Giane and they were on their way. Each person was given a pack with a bedroll a few extra pairs of clothing and capes with hoods for when they passed through villages, and a canteen full of water. They started walking through the thick jungle. Ryn found that her new clothes served her much better in this climate than her previous ones. She was not overly hot and had the freedom to move in every way. Ryn thought over Amberley's words. No matter how much Ryn hated her home town the thought of being unwelcome at home made her sad. Unbearably sad. She thought how unreasonable Amberley's mother sounded. She saw Kayle ahead of her and she hurried up to his side. "Hey," she said. He said nothing, just looking ahead. "What's wrong with you?" He just kept walking not even looking at her. "is this about Edward?" She asked quietly. Kayle looked at her sharply and stopped suddenly. Ryn ran into him and stopped walking. 

"Nothing is wrong, I couldn't care less about Edward" he spat Edward's name with such venom that Ryn stepped back. "You can sleep with whoever you want. Why would I care you're nothing but an enemy to me anyways" his cool calculating words washed over Ryn like poison. His face had become a stone mask of cool cruelty. Ryn took a sharp intake of air and walked away. He was unrecognizable through the harsh mask. She shook her head and tried to get the word out of her head. The word enemy screamed at her from inside her head. His terrifying face flashed itself behind her eyelids. She ground her teeth. He was so spasmodic! what did he care who she involved herself with!? They continued on through the hot and humid jungle. Ryn swatted bugs in front of her face to keep them out of her eyes. She had to keep her eyes on the ground to keep from tripping on the vines and underbrush. When she did manage to look up the leaves on the trees looked as big are her! It was a very odd and scary place. Amberley kept pace with Ryn. Marise was ahead with Giane and Oliver. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Ryn hoped that the queen's island was more urban. 

Marise walked ahead with Giane, leading the way. Being back on the Isles was like a piece of her that had been missing had finally come back to her. She took a deep breath of the jungle air. She could not imagine a better way to celebrate her birthday than on the island of her birth. Her tribe did not celebrate birthdays the way mainlanders did. “Did you ever miss the islands while you were away?” Giane asked quietly. 

“Every day. Sometimes whenever a sight or smell would evade itself from my memory I would panic because I feared one day I would not be able to remember my homeland at all. Despite spending almost twice the amount of time on the Mainland than on the Isles, I never considered it home. It is nice to be back, even if the circumstances are less than ideal.” Marise responded. Giane nodded. 

“I have always wanted to visit the mainland. It seems so mystical and exciting,” she said wistfully. Marise said nothing. She knew what it was like to experience the discrimination that came with being from the East Isles. The dirty looks and people refusing to hire you were never exciting to her. “But don’t get me wrong, I love our homeland and I am thankful that I can live here,” Giane said hastily. Oliver wandered behind Giane and Marise. Giane looked back at her brother and sighed. "But Oliver has always felt out of place. His complexion is different from islanders." She said quietly as to avoid Oliver from hearing her. "My mother had a reputation. Her reputation made both Oliver and I outcasts. Her habits were the death of her in the end. Syphilis took her." Giane told Marise bitterly. 

"Do you have any other siblings?" Marise asked her. Giane pushed air out of her teeth causing a hissing noise. 

"We did. Two died as babies. They were twins and very small. We were always poor and that winter we didn't have enough blankets. I was only five, Ollie was three. My mother begged me for my blanket to give to the babies but I refused. Saying I needed it more. My mother had a blanket of her own and thought she should give the babies hers." Giane said. Her composure seemed to fall as she told the story. "Anyway, they both died in the next few days." She cleared her throat and raised her shoulders, and marched on. "after that winter my mother didn't allow herself to have any more children" Marise nodded. Such practices were not uncommon on the Islands. Especially among poor or destitute women. "What about you?" Giane asked Marise. 

"I had two younger brothers. They alongside my family died in the outbreak" She told her. Marise stepped over a large branch and glanced back at the group. Ryn was walking with Amberley and Kayle was walking ahead of them. Edward was walking next to Ryn. Marise hoped that the relationships wouldn't cause issues with their mission. 

"Do you think you're going to stay here once we get the cure?" Giane inquired. Marise started. She had never even thought of that as a possibility....What if she did stay? "I am positive Freya would allow you to stay with her if you so wished." 

"I-I" The possibility of returning to isles was so astonishing and marvelous that she had no words. 

"you don't have to answer now of course," Giane said. Marise nodded silently. She glanced around her at the thick jungle. Despite being away from the island for so long she had not forgotten the plants or animals that surrounded her. She spotted a green freckled venomous treefrog watching them as it perched on a large leaf attached to a tall jungle tree. Marise recognized the tree as the kind that her tribe used to make spears out of. They were near-impossible to cut down but once they were whittled into weapons they rarely broke and when they did they could be used as firewood for months. Her people called them "the trees of many lives", or at least that's what it translated to. The frog soon lost interest in their party and hopped away. Marise called back to the mainlanders to catch up. They were not familiar with the flora and fauna and could get themselves into trouble easily. They hurried up and caught up with Giane, Oliver, and herself. She thought about the Queen's Island. She had heard stories about it but had never been to it. 

"Have you been to the Queen's Island?" Marise asked Giane and Oliver. 

"Oh yes. Giane goes there as often as she can she has a lo-" Oliver started but was cut off by Giane shoving an elbow into his ribs. He rubbed his ribs but they both smiled. 

"Yes. I am very familiar with the journey." Giane said in a way of explanation. "The city is like nothing you've ever seen before, you lot will be amazed by it I'm sure," She said turning to Ryn and the other mainlanders. They nodded smally. Marise had heard many stories about the magnificence of the Queen's Island and its capital.


	11. The Queen's Island

The trees started to thin and soon the edges of civilization started to peek through. The rising sun cast a golden glow on the emerging city. The group walked onto a brown brick road. They walked alongside merchant carts and many other pedestrians. Shady trees kept the road cool. Ryn walked beside Amber. She glanced behind her, Kayle was lagging. He dragged his feet and seemed to struggle with keeping upright. She gasped and rushed back to help him. She put his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to support him. He looked as if he wanted to shrug her off but he was much too tired. "Marise! Amber! Kayle needs help!" She exclaimed as he stumbled. Amber looked back and gasped before rushing back to help support him as well. The group at this point had realized what was going on. Edward rushed back and took Ryn's spot. He was able to support Kayle much better than Ryn had. After a few uneven steps, Edward took Kayle in his arms and carried him into the city. Giane led them to a small house on the end of a quiet street. "She is a skilled healer, she'll know what to do for now," She said as she opened the door. A short elderly woman sat in front of a blazing fire. She stood up and hurried over to them. She gestured for Edward to put Kayle down on a large wooden table in the kitchen. The woman did not bother with introductions. She only asked what was wrong with him. At this point, Kayle had passed out. 

"We were walking into the city, we just arrived you see when he started to fall behind. Soon he couldn't walk" Ryn told the healer anxiously. The healer nodded before rolling up Kayle's sleeves. The red marks on his hands had spread to his arms. The healer gasped and threw herself away from him. She seemed to shake with fear. Marise and Giane glanced at each other. Amber rushed over to the healer, 

"It's okay, he is not contagious yet," She told the healer. The healer just shook her head. 

"You have doomed us all by bringing him here. He will be contagious in just a few days and then we will all die. Our country has not yet recovered from the first outbreak," she said. She pulled a cloth over her face and hurried over to wash her dark hands in the sink that sat near Kayle's head. She skirted around him, trying to prevent her clothes from touching him. 

"Baba, please, isn't there something you can do?" Giane asked the healer. Baba looked over to Giane while she fervently scrubbed her hands. 

"You know just as well as I do that there is nothing I can do. Only the chief shaman knows the cure and he will not give it out lightly." She told them. "What evil things have you committed to have been cursed with such a thing?" she asked quietly to Kayle. He of course did not respond and showed no indication that he had heard her at all. He was still unconscious. 

"How long do we have until he is contagious?" Edward asked Baba. Baba looked at him, noticing him for the first time since their arrival. 

"From the spread of the bruises, it should be nearly three days. Maybe four." Four days until they would all catch the disease. I will die either way Ryn thought glumly. Well, unless they could convince the shaman to give Kayle the cure before then. What horrible luck must she have that had landed her here? When she left Prestfield she never expected to find herself on the Eastern Isles with a critically ill soulmate. Who also happened to be her enemy. She thought of the time they laughed together on the roof and when they had talked on the boat. Or even when had tenderly made her dinner. How could someone who made her so happy be her enemy? She then thought of all the times he had insulted her and angered her and the thought of him being her enemy became a lot more reasonable. She just couldn't see how someone could be both. She was pulled from her thoughts when a murmur passed from Kayle's lips. He seemed to be muttering a name but it was too quiet to tell what it was. He moaned and Ryn rushed to his side. He whispered something again. This time Ryn was able to hear what he had said. He had said her name. Ryn. She clasped his red hand. She ran her thumb over his wrist where the scars seemed to be concentrated. His grip tightened on her hand before he relaxed completely. His hand became limp and his muttering stopped. Sweat lined his forehead and saliva bubbled at his lips. He looked very pale and his cheeks were rosy. Amber felt his forehead. 

"He's burning up!" She exclaimed. Baba wet a cloth and laid it over his forehead. Just then a young man burst through the front door. He was holding bags of groceries in his long dark arms. His hair was a dark shade of silver and his skin was a dark brown. He was very attractive, Ryn noted. His high cheekbones complimented his jaw very well. 

"Orem!" Giane exclaimed. Orem's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He gave Giane a confused smile. He hurriedly placed the groceries down on a small counter before catching Giane in his arms. They hugged for a long moment. He placed a sneaky kiss on her cheek. This must be her gentleman friend, Ryn thought curiously. He seemed to whisper something in her ear. It must have been a question of clarification because she soon started to quietly explain what was going on. Ryn imagined it would have been a huge shock to see a group of mainlanders in his kitchen, one of which was passed out on the table. Baba gave a nod of recognition to Orem. What was his relation to her? Was he her son? Baba looked much too old for someone as young as Orem to be her son. Grandson perhaps? He clapped Oliver on the back as they stood in the corner of the room. The room seemed to hold its breath as Baba worked. Finally, she raised herself up and wiped her palms on her apron before turning to Orem. She smiled weakly at him. 

"Good to see you, Orem, I see you've brought my groceries. How is your mother getting along?" She asked him. He took a nervous look around before clearing his throat, 

"I- uh she's fine. The baby seems healthy and is coming along quickly. She expects it will be any day now before she delivers" He said. 

"Ah yes. She's of my blood, she'll do fine. She birthed you and your sisters just fine" Baba told him reassuringly. 

"Of your blood?" Edward asked. Baba nodded, 

"My daughter she is. Orem here is my grandson. The one of many" She chuckled. "Well, I expect that you'll be wanting an explanation of some sorts. This group here are searching for the cure for Yunmin" She said. Orem seemed to pale a little. 

"Yunmin?" His gaze flashed to Kayle. He backed away slightly. 

"yes, but he's not contagious yet" Ryn interjected quickly. 

"If he was we would all be as good as dead" He whispered softly. Giane clutched his arm. Kayle stirred and Ryn clutched his hand. "The cure you say? Only the-" 

"The chief Shaman yes, we know," Amberly said. Orem glance at her. 

"Yes, I may be able to get you a meeting with him, but-" 

"You can get us a meeting?" Ryn gasped. This was great news! They might actually have a chance. 

"but I am just a solider. I know someone though who may be able to help you. Her name is Una. Una Underkaratecire. She is the captain of the castle guard." He said. "You must find her, the guard changes in less than an hour, you may be able to catch up to her. She will be stationed at the right turret when the guard changes." He said. Ryn and Amberly shared a glance. They might actually be able to do it. Kayle could be saved. They had a plan at least, a plan that depended on the good graces of many people. It was a miracle that they had made it as far as they had.


End file.
